Roman Reigns One Shots (Requests Are Closed)
by RomanReignsEmpire
Summary: just a few one shots about Roman Reigns. Warning:Strong Sexual Content. Requests are closed
1. Jessica and Roman

**well I came up with this a while back but I'm just now getting around to writing the first chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does and if I did own WWE I would turn people heel that wouldn't necessarily see as heels**

* * *

 **Roman Reigns One Shots**

 **Chapter 1: Jessica and Roman**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary:Jessica Martinez-Hardy is the new interviewer for the WWE. Her first Interview is with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns whom she has a crush on**

* * *

Jessica was in her private dressing room looking over her dress in the mirror. She was a new interviewer for The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns whom she has a crush on. She was nervous as heck. Jessica knew Roman is married but who wouldn't have a crush on a man as good looking at Roman?

A producer knocks on the door "Jessica you're on in 5 minutes". "okay" she says and rubs the wrinkles out of her dress and walks out of the locker room. Jessica sees a few wrestlers in the hallway. She knew who they were because she watched wrestling but they didn't know who she was but she is best friends with Maryse who is married to The Miz who promised he would watched Jessica.

Jessica walks up to the area where they do the interviews, the producer hands her a mic. She sees Roman walking down the hall with the world title over his shoulder. She rtires to hide her nervousness. Roman walks over and smiles at her "you're the new interviewer?"

"yea" she says. he nods "you're beautiful". "thank you" she says. "save it for the camera Roman" the producer says. "alright" he says. Jessica blushes and puts a piece of her hair behind her ear. "okay Jessic go" the producer points to her. "ladies and gentlemen I am here with The WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns" she says

Roman smiles as the crowd cheers for him. "Roman you go one with Sheamus for The WWE World title with Vince McMahon as the special guest referee. What is you game plan for tonight?" she asks. "my game plan is make sure Vince doesn't screw me over" he smirks "you can believe that baby girl"

she smiles "you also have to worry about Sheamus as well". "as for Sheamus he's gonna get a superman punch and a spear" he says and licks his lips "and I must say Jessica you are looking sexy in that dress tonight". Jessica blushes and looks away. Roman grabs her chin "hey don't look away baby girl"

she smiles, "tonight I'm gonna beat Sheamus keep this title around my waste but right now I'm gonna see is those lips can do something other than talking" he says. She stares at him confused, Roman leans in and pants a slow but soft deep kiss on her lips making the crowd cheer. Roman pulls away and smiles before walking away and touching his lips. Jessica touches her lips and watches him walk away.

"and cut" the producer says "Jessica that was good. she nods "thanks". The producer walks away. Roman turns a corner and lays his title on a cart then leaning against the wall and sighs Jessica is so beautiful but she probably has a boyfriend as he is newly single ending his relationship with his girlfriend of six months well she basically ended it because him traveling was to much for her.

Jessica sits in a chair next to the interview area and checks her Twitter fans saying the kiss a few fangirls saying Jessica didn't deserve to be kissed by Roman. Jessica leans back in the chair knowing she never has a chance with Roman he probably has a wife or a girlfriend but she was on the singles list ending her engagement with her fiancee after finding him in bed with her own cousin

The Miz walks up "hey Jess I saw that interview you with with Roman". "yea I was really nervous but I think I did fine" she says. "yea you know any girl would have kissed to be in your shoes" he says. "yea but he probably has a girlfriend or a wife" she says. "actually he doesn't he did but from what I've heard the ended it" he says. "oh" she says. "heck you're newly single" he says. "don't keep reminding me" she says. "sorry" he says. Jessica hits him on the arm

Roman overhears them from around the corner Jessica is single he might just have a chance. Since all the superstars were going out to a club later he was gonna tag along but in the mean time he needed to get his vest on. Later on in the night Jessica is sitting in catering with a few superstars and divas watching the main event

"man Vince is always getting himself in trouble" Randy Orton says. "I know" Zack Ryder says. Roman ends up winning the match 20 minutes later. The crowd cheers for him as the show goes off air. Jessica smiles and goes to her locker room to head to the bar with the rest of the superstars and divas. At the bar and hour later Jessica pics up her drink and starts heading towards her table

"well well well I didn't know you'd be here" ? says. Jessica stops in her tracks she knew that voice, she turns around. "Michael" she says. "Jessica" he walks towards her. She backs up "you stay away from me". "awe come on why?" he asks all innocence. "you cheated on me with my own cousin!" she says. "it was an accident" he says. "well according to her it was going on for a while" she says. "you were always a manipulative bitch" he says

Jessica slaps him "you couldn't keep it in your pants". "oh thats it you're getting it" he grabs her by the arm and begins pulling her towards the exit. "let me go" she tries pulling her arm away but Michael tightens her grips. Michael turns around and slaps her across the face. Jessica falls to the floor due to the impact of the slap

Roman catches her before she hit the floor security of the bar throws Michael out of the bar. Jessica holds her cheek and looks at Roman "thank you". He smiles and removes his hand and looks at her cheek "it might have left a hand print but I can't tell under this lighting". "I Don't Mind" by Usher and Juicy J comes through the speakers. Jessica smiles "this is my song!" she pulls Roman to the dance floor with her.

Roman smiles as the make it to the dance floor. Jessica begins to dance on Roman. She thinks why not get a little sexy. She begins to grind up against him her butt rubbing against his crotch feeling his member come to life. Roman grabs Jessica by the hips feeling himself getting turned on. Even if Jessica invited him back to her hotel room he was a little rusty he hadn't sex in months.

"Rude Boy" by Rihanna comes on Jessica smiles and starts grinding against Roman some more. It was no secret Jessica could dance she was on a dance team in high school. Jessica turns around in Roman's arms and dances with him. Roman's hands rest on her lower back his left hand accidentally touching her butt. He pulls his hand away only for Jessica to put it back.

she smirks "I don't mind". He smiles "okay then you'll like this" he squeezes her butt making her jump. Jessica leans up and kisses him "I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss all night". "you're in luck because I couldn't either" he kisses her sticking his tongue in his mouth pushing away a guy trying to cut in. "mmm you wanna get out of here?" she asks. "come on" he grabs her hand. Luckily the hotel was in walking distance to they didn't have to very far.

A few minutes later Roman pushes Jessica against the wall and kisses her hard "girl you've made me hard all night. I don't know why I didn't pull you into the bathroom and do you there". Jessica smirks "well lets no waste time" she pulls him into the hotel "my room is on the third floor". They go into the elevator. Jessica the button for the third floor as soon as the door closes Roman puts Jessica up against the wall and kisses her again

Jessica moans through the kiss and puts her legs around her waste. Roman begins kissing and sucking her neck Jessica moans loudly. The elevator dings signaling they made it to the third floor. They pull away and Jessica pulls Roman down the hall to her room. She searches through her purse for her key card while Roman is kissing her neck. "you don't find that key card I might just have to pull into the janitors closet" he says. Jessica pulls her key card out of her purse "found it"

he smirks "open the door baby". Jessica puts the key in the lock and opens the door. Roman pushes her into the room and shuts the door with his foot. Jessica pulls him into a steamy kiss. Roman backs her against the wall and pins her hands above her hand "I'm not the kind to make sweet passionate love. I fuck hard and fast". Jessica bites her lip "goo because I do too". Roman smirks and pulls her over to the bed and unzips her dress. Jessica lets her dress fall to the floor revealing her lingerie. "oh shit that is not PG" he says.

"I know I changed when I got here" she says. Roman pushes her onto the bed and kisses her roaming her body. Jessica reaches between them and unbuttoning his shirt. Roman sits up and shrugs his shirt off. Jessica admires that tattoo on his chest. Roman notices her looking "like what you see baby?". She nods "oh yea". Roman smirks "well baby girl downstairs". Jessica licks her lips "well take those pants off baby". "oh I win but first these heels need to come off" he says. Jessica goes to sit up but Roman stops her "I got it baby you just lay back and enjoy"

Jessica lays back against the pillows she could believe she had the sexiest man in the WWE in her room and in her bed taking her heels off. Roman plants butterfly up her leg till he makes it to the inside of her thigh. Jessica bites her lips in anticipation, Roman plants a kiss in between her legs. Jessica lets out a loud moan. Roman smirks reaching up to take her panties off "lift your hips baby". Jessica lifts her hips off the bed. Roman pulls her panties off and throws them into the floor

"damn baby you have great taste" he says. "yea well when you're best friends with Maryse a different side comes out" she says. he smirks and turns her over "bra comes off as well" he unclasps her bra and turns her back over. Jessica throws it in the floor and covers up. "uh uh when you're with me baby you don't cover up" he pulls her hand away and squeezes her breasts "let me guess you're a size C?"

"how'd you know?" she asks. "I know my way around women" he smirks. She pulls him down for a kiss. Roman kisses her hard biting her lip, he moves down sucking and biting her neck living in a hickey not caring at the moment. Both Roman and Jessica need to relieve some stress. Jessica pushes Roman's pants down with her feet "Roman I need you so bad". Roman smirks standing up and dropping his jeans in the floor and climbing back on top of Jessica. Jessica looks up at him, Roman kisses her and reaches between her legs and rubbing her against her her folds. Jessica moans into mouth.

"oh baby I love hearing you moan" he says. Jessica licks her lips "Roman please". "please what baby?" he asks with a sexy evil grin. "please fuck me" she says. "what baby? I can't hear you baby" he says. "fuck me!" she yells. "you got it baby but I'm gonna tell you right now I don't use lube or a condom" he says. "I don't care I like it rough I just need you" she says. Roman smirks and roughly enters her making her moan loudly

"I don't care if if there's anybody next to you I'm gonna make you scream baby" he says. "you better" she says. "oh I plan on it" he says and kisses her "hold on tight baby" he speeds his thrusts striking her G-spot with every thrust. "oh god Roman!" she yells. "you can call me daddy baby" he says. How did this man know she had a daddy kink? She never did that with Michael she was never allowed to enjoy sex with. Michael just used her for sex anyway who knows how long he had been sleeping with her cousin

"I see that look your face baby. I could tell you had a daddy kink" he says. Jessica smirks "harder daddy". "that's what I like to hear" he grabs the head a hold of the head board and goes harder making the bed shake and hit the wall. Jessica screams as Roman hits her every time. "that's it baby scream for me I wanna hear you" he smirks. "oh shit daddy!" she yells. "that's it baby be louder baby let the people outside hear you" he says and smacks her on the thigh. Jessica screams out louder the neighbors probably heard her

Roman smiles and licks his lips "they know who you belong to baby. Now I want you to scream my name while I do this" he pulls out and turns her over and reenters her. "Roman! Oh my god!" she says. Roman grabs her by the hair and pulls her head back "that's it baby scream my name" he reaches under her and touches her wet folds "this is mine and I'm gonna mark my territory". Jessica moans loudly "shit Roman!" Roman leans down and leaves marks all over her back and shoulder he turns her back over and leaves marks on her chest,breasts and belly

Roman admires his work "now people will know who you belong to". She smirks and pulls Roman down and kisses him. Roman moves harder and faster possibly leaving bruises and Jessica's thighs but neither of them cared at the moment. Jessica beings to claw and scratch at Roman's back. "I'm close baby" Roman announces. "me too" she says. "let loose for me baby" he says. Jessica spills onto Roman's member screaming his name. Roman spills into her a few minutes later letting out a roar like he does before he spears someone. Jessica catches her breath "wow"

Roman smiles "I know" he pulls out and lays next to her. "you do know you're mine now?". Jessica smiles "I don't mine being yours" she says. "good because I wasn't gonna let anybody have you" he kisses her before pulling the covers up and pulling her close. Jessica smiles before falling asleep. Her roommate Roman's twins sister Brianna comes "I'll be damned I owe you 20 bucks". "pay up" Diamond says. Brianna hands her the money and she leaves

* * *

 **well there's chapter 1 :)**

 **R &R**


	2. Violet and Roman

**here's chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

* * *

 **Roman Reigns One Shots  
Chapter 2:Violet and Roman  
Rating:XXX**

 **Summary:It's Violet's birthday and she just was the WWE Diva's Title. Her and Roman celebrate it back in their hotel room**

* * *

Violet was in the Diva's locker room checking out her ring gear. The gear showing off her curves. Today was her 26th birthday and she had the chance to become the Diva's Champion after pinning her in a non title match last week. She was going against the Nikki Bella who had been champion for far too long

Natalya knocks on the door "hey birthday girl you're up". "okay" she checks out her gear one more time before walking out of her locker room. Violet was the adoptive daughter of Shawn Michaels and she had already proved she belong in the WWE after being called up to the main roster in 2012 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view. She became the Diva's Champion in 2013 defeating Kaitlyn and holding the title until October at that year

Violet snapped out of her thoughts when she felt hands on her hips knowing exactly who it was she smiles. "good luck baby" a deep voice said in her ear. Violet smiles "thank you". Roman kisses her cheek and grabs her butt "you win that title you'll not only get birthday sex but you'll also get celebratory sex". Violet smirks "I hope". Roman smiles "you better win". "oh I will" she says

a producer walks up "sorry to break up the love fest but Violet are you ready?". Violet turns around "yea lets do this". "another producer pushes the button to play Violet's music and she walks out. Roman goes to catering to watch her match. He immediately got hard when she saw her in her new gear that showed off her curves perfectly. They had beem dating for a year how Roman finally getting the courage to ask her out. Violet immediately excepted they met in development and it was basically love at first sight for Roman. They both had something in common coming from big wrestling families

Roman was impressed at Violets athleticism not only was she hot as hell she had a mean streak as well. When she joined The Shield the night after Elimination Chamber 2013 and her and Roman entered an on screen relationship Roman's feelings for her became stronger then ever to the point where Roman would try to reveal his feelings for her but he would chicken out at the last second. Now 2016 Roman and Violet had been dating for over a year and Roman couldn't be happier. Violet at The Diva's Champion and him as The WWE World Heavyweight Champion they could be known at the dynamic duo a good combination

Roman watches the monitor in catering paying attention to Violet more than anybody else. He laughs as Nikki tries to match Violet at twerking. It was no secret that Violet had mastered at twerking. The image of Violet twerking on Roman popped into her mind causing him to adjust his pants and move around in the chair. Roman snaps out of his thoughts when he the bell rings and Lilian announcing Violet the winner and the new Diva's Champion. Roman smiles getting up and going to wait for Violet at the gorilla position

Violet walks through the curtain and immediately jumps into Roman's arms. "I know you could do it baby" he says. Violet smiles and kisses him "yea". "well you go do you interviews and we can get back to the hotel because tonight ain't gonna be making love baby I'm not going slow tonight" he says and grabs her butt "mmm okay baby" she jumps down and takes off down the hell eager to do her interviews. Roman laughs and watches her run down the hall before heading to his locker room and looking in his bag off his goodies. "gonna come in handy tonight" she says and closes the bag

Violet stands with Eden. "I am here with the new Diva's Champion Violet Michaels. Violet how are you feeling right now?" Eden asks her. "um right now my adrenaline is still pumping and uh I feel fantastic. Its been far too long since I held this championship and it feels damn good to hold it against" she says. "do you think there will be repercussions from The Bella Twins after you attacked Brie Bella?" she asks. "oh I know there will be you saw what Brie did out there. She tried to get involved in my match so I did what any other diva would do I took her out and I won by hitting Nikki with her own rack attack" she says. "well you also won the Diva's title on you're birthday how awesome is that?" she asks. "awesome my 26th birthday and I win the Diva's Championship couldn't get any better than this" she says. Eden smiles "well thank you for your time and congratulations and happy birthday". "thank you" she says and walks away and goes to the divas locker room seeing a note from Roman laying on the bench she picks it up and reads it

"Violet, put this outfit and your trench coat I have a surprise for you at the hotel that I know you're going to like"- Your Samoan Superman. Violet smiles Roman had always been the romantic kind. As she's getting ready she thinks all they've been through over the past year. His emergency hernia surgery in 2014 to his Royal Rumble win him main eventing Wrestlemania only for Seth to cash in and now him main eventing Wrestlemania again against Triple H. Violet never really got along with Hunter although she respected the hell out of the man. The hard work he puts in for NXT and the talent she had nothing but respect for the man. Violet thinks back to when he asked her out since she to had feelings for him since they met in development. She tried asking him out as well but would chicken out and the last second. Those feelings became stronger when she joined The Shield and she entered an on screen relationship with him

Brianna walks in "hey birthday girl Roman told me to give you this. "what is it?" she asks. "open the card sit" she says. "open the card silly" she says. Violet opens the card and it begins to play Happy Birthday but there's also a picture in the card not just any ordinary picture a picture of Roman and Violet on their first date. "Roman's expecting you and I gotta drive you" Brianna says. "okay just let me grab my bag" she says. "Roman got them so just grab your trench coat and lets go" she says. "okay" she grabs her coat and puts it on buttoning up and follows and Brianna out of the locker room

Roman dims the light in the room and looks around Violet had always liked it rough. He hope she liked the lingerie set he left in the locker room was a blue lace longline Bra and blue lace panties by Violet's favorite designer Charlotte Russe. Violet looks at Brianna "do you know what Roman's doing. "I can't you tell you it'll ruin the surprise" she says. Violet shakes her head those twins were always up to something. Brianna pulls up to the hotel and they step out of the car and walk into the hotel. Roman strips his shirt off and pours two glasses of champagne. His girl won tonight so he was gonna treat her like a queen. He heard her voice outside and a smile appears on his face, he sits in the chair next to the table. Violet walks in the door and looks at Roman "hey baby". "hey" he says

She shuts and locks the door and walks over to him Roman pulls her into his lap and kisses her, she kisses back. "take off that coat baby" he says. she smiles and stands up. Roman watches her with lust filled eyes. Violet starts unbuttoning the coat slowly smirking at Roman. "don't tease daddy baby" he licks his lip. She unbuttoned a few more buttons before she let the jacket hit the floor Roman whistled before he got up and grabbed the glasses of champagne and he handed her one. Violet gulped her glass of champagne making her cough a bit. Roman took the empty glass and set it on the table next to his. Roman looked back at her "twirl for me baby". She twirls around for him and looks at him with purple lust filled eyes. Roman walks over to her and picks her up placing her on the table and stands between her legs

Violet kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her legs around his waste. Roman puts his hands on her thighs and began to kiss her neck making her moan out. He let his hand roam up her glorious legs till he placed his hands under big plump bottom lifting her off the table and carrying her over the bed and gently tossing her on it. Violet stared up at Roman as he slid his pants off and dropping them in the floor. Roman crawls on top of Violet and stared into her purple lust filled eyes before he leaned and kissed her lips this time more aggressively. He lets his hand roam her curvy body before he found the waste band of her blue lace panties. He let his hand slide into her panties letting his finger find her sweet bundle of nerves. He started to her wet folds in a circular motion with his thumb making Violet moan out in pure ecstasy in between their kisses.

This made Roman throb between his legs. He took a golden opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth making her slightly suck on it as she tried to keep herself under control but to Avail. Violet felt the need to burst but she knew Roman was he loved to tease her before making her come all full force. Roman slide two fingers into her tight heat as he continued to manipulate her wet folds making her arch her back. He smirked into their steamy kiss leaving her wanting more. The Samoan kissed,sucked and bited down her sensitive next biting and sucking it in certain areas that she loved. Hickeys began to for on the skin making people know who she belonged to

Violet moaned on "Roman fuck yes!". She was started to lose it making Roman smirks knowing he had her close to the edge he stopped and pulled his fingers out. He sucked on his now drenched fingers sucking them off completely. His women was delicious and he would rather eat her out for her sweet juices every night than have his favorite desert in the world. "sorry baby girl but you're not getting this big cock just yet" he winked at her making her grab a handful at the sheet and bite her bottom lip. She felt herself throb desperately wanting to touch herself but she prevented herself from doing so

Roman proceeded to leave loves bites all over her shoulder and chest and leave a kiss a on the fabric over already hard nipples, making them slightly with with his saliva. He then proceeded to rub one for her nipples through the lace before he expertly unclasped her bra from the back without making her sit up. Her bar fell down making her shiver from the cool air in the room hitting her nipples. Roman expertly sucked on her brown perked up bud before biting on it slightly mixing pain and pleasure. He did the same to her other nipple making sure to keep her completely satisfied. He kissed down her toned flat stomach and lets his tongue play around her belly button piercing causing the ring to shine in the light. He loved her belly piercing, usually he never cared for her body jewelry but when Violet had it in

He looked up at her knowing she was close when he felt her shivering and she shook with every kiss he planted on her delicious skin. Violet's body was calling his name and Roman was going to to be sure he performed for his new lady. Violet looked down as she tried to keep her gaze on Roman. He went lower until he came face to face with with her dripping,throbbing,and wet core. He bit onto the band of the panties before slowly pulling down letting his teeth gently graze against her thigh. She moaned out his name softly as she just now he skillfully he discarded of the unnecessary material

"what do you want me to do baby? tell me?" he asked as he teasingly ran his tongue up and down her leaking wet core. Violet swallowed hard as she tried to put together a sentence. "Eat...me...out...please..baby" she says almost begging making Roman grin evilly against her canal. "anything for you baby" he smirks. Without hesitation he darted his tongue out and inserted into her tight hole making her throw her head back in pure satisfaction against the pillows. Her mind started to cloud up as he began sucking on her wet folds . He fingered her with two digits a wet noise formed every time he went in an out turning her inside out even more. She began to run her hands through his long hair tangling her small hands into it

"yes! baby! Roman right there!" she screamed out as her mouth formed an "O" shape. Roman continued to lick up and down side to side making her moan even louder as she tried to keep herself from bursting on him. As soon as he felt her walls clamp down on his tongue he stopped loving that he was bringing her to her breaking point. "Fuck! Really Roman?!" she shouted in disappointment. Roman laughed a little before crawling to her and kissed her lips one after another making her laugh. She loved it when he did that it was an adorable sign of affection

"don't worry baby girl I got you right here" he said slowly stroking himself and entered into her slowly stretching her to adjust to his size. This action caught Violet off guard as she arched up completely making Roman clench his teeth he has full charge seeing his girl surrender to him. He picked up her legs and held them so he got balls deep in her. "oh fuck Roman!" she shouted as she fisted the sheets. Roman started to move slowly before he picked up the pace. He stated sucking and biting on her neck and he bucked his hips faster and fasted hitting her g-spot on. All he heard was Violet's soft moans and whimpers and the sound of his balls slapping against her. It was pure heaven inside her

"shit Violet your so tight baby" he gritted his out against her neck before biting it again leaving more loves bites on her. "I'm so close!" she screamed out as she held onto Roman's rock hard bicep and as she gasped for air. Both of their bodies were striking together while a thin layer of sweat developed with thrust while Roman drilled into her. Thrusting himself deeper into her women as they made passionate love

"cum for me baby let me feel you cum around me" he whispered into her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe. When Violet heard that she cried out as she came around him making her squeeze around him. "Violet!" Roman screamed out before spilling into her letting his hot semen get mixed with her sweet juices as she milked him clean. He collapsed on top of her as they both caughter their breath. Roman pulled out of his women and rolled onto his back. Violet looked over at her man and cuddled up next to her man. He placed a protective arm over her and kissed her softly. "that was amazing baby girl" he said rubbing her side gently. "that was the best birthday/celebratory sex I've ever had" she says tracing his tattoo. "well get some rest baby because you better be ready for round two" he said pulling the blanket up and they both headed off to dream land

* * *

 **requested by Violet Ambrose hope you like it  
**

 **R &R **


	3. Sapphira and Roman

**Here is chapter 3 of Roman Reigns One Shots**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

* * *

 **Roman Reigns One Shots Chapter 3  
**

 **Sapphira and Roman**

 **Summary: Sapphira comes to terms with her past and living for the future and she forms a relationship with Roman Reigns**

* * *

Sapphira is a survivor of domestic violence she suffered from the age of 21-24 from an ex boyfriend. She also suffered from PTSD. She eventually got away from her abuser and ended up in Cincinnati, Ohio where she met Brianna Reigns and moved in with her, it took a while but Sapphira eventually opened up to Brianna and she felt better and she also therapy.

Sapphira is standing in the kitchen making breakfast stirring the eggs. Normally she wouldn't want to to get out of bed but she forced herself to get up and make breakfast. She heard her roommate coming down the stairs and she comes into the kitchen. "Hey morning" Brianna says. "Hey" Sapphira says. "Making breakfast?" she asks. "Yea I forced myself to get up can't stay in the bed all day" she says.

"When is your brother coming by?" she asks. "I have to go pick him up at the airport" she says. "Are you guys fraternal twins?" she asks. "Fraternal but we basically do the same thing" she says.

Sapphira had heard Brianna talk about her twin brother and she saw pictures but she had never seen him in person. It was a surprise to her that he was coming to Cincinnati, Brianna told her that he loved his home in Florida. From recent pictures she has she seen she thought he was hot. Brianna had told her that he was single, Sapphira thought he was hot and single

The phone begins to ring and Brianna answers it. "Roman I'm gonna pick you up at the airport". "I actually got a taxi I'm on my way to you're house right now" he says. "Okay I'll be there soon" he says. "alright" she hangs up. "Saphhira looks at her "What's up?'

"Roman got a taxi from the airport, he'll be here soon" she says. "Okay will the eggs are ready" she says. Brianna grabs two plates from the cabinet and sets them on the counter next the stove. "Orange juice" Saphhira asks. "Defiantly" she says

She pour two glasses of orange juice and sets them next to the plates. Brianna sits in the chair and begins eating, Sapphira sits across from her and starts eating. The two begin eating in silence until the doorbell rings. Brianna gets up from the table and goes to answer the door. Sapphira hears Brianna open the door and hears her talking to someone. She continues eating her eggs until Brianna walks in and she looks up

"Sapphira this is my brother Roman, Roman this is my room mate Sapphira Jones" Brianna says. Sapphira smiles "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you too" Roman says. 'Damn this man is hot' Sapphira thinks to herself as she admires Roman's tank top and how it clings close to his body. He certainly does work out, "Sapphira?" Brianna snaps her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry" she says.

She walks out of the room. "I think she was checking me out" Roman says. Brianna laughs "so how long do you plan on staying here?". "I don't know. How long do you want me to stay?" he asks. "Your sure as heck ain't living here" she says. "I know" he laughs

Sapphira sits on her bed, its been six months since she ran away from her ex. She just met Roman and she's attracted to him but Roman may have a girlfriend or a wife but she didn't see a ring on his finger. Roman is Brianna's twin brother, she didn't want to lose her friendship with her by sleeping with her brother. She did wonder how many friendships were dropped because of girls that slept with Roman. Sapphira wonder what would happen if she slept with Roman. The man was attractive, Sapphira wonder how good he was in bed. Brianna knocks on the door "you okay?"

"Yea I gotta go to therapy in a couple of hours" she says. "Oh will I guess Diamond's talk helped after all?" she asks. "Yea it did" she says. "Good. Tacos for dinner?" she asks. "Sounds " she says. "Okay. Well me and Roman are going to the store. See you after therapy" she says. "Okay" she says.

Sapphira had been in therapy for a couple of months attending sessions with Diamond. She was glad she went to the therapy because she felt better talking about her experience somebody abusing her. She knew that if she hadn't gotten away when she did she would probably be dead. She just hopes her ex doesn't find her. Sapphira grabbed hey keys and purse and walked out of the house. Her therapist was down town and she knew that if she wanted to be on time she beat traffic she would have to to leave now. She got into her car and pulled out of the drive way

Brianna and Roman walked around the store. "Hey is your room mate seeing anybody?" Roman asks breaking the silence between them. "No" she says, "How do you know" he asks. "Because she would tel me" she says. "Oh" he says. Brianna picks up the stuff for the tacos "so tell me again what made you come to Cincinnati". "I told you I wanted to get out of Florida" he says. "Was mom fussing at you again?" she asks. "No. It was time for a vacation" he says. She nods and heads to the check out line.

Sapphira sits in a chair not really listening to the person talking, she was thinking about Roman and how attractive he is. He smile, his muscles, and his hair. Oh how Sapphira wanted to run her fingers through it. Sapphira thought he looked hot, Brianna didn't say he was off limits though. Sapphira doesn't hear anybody calling her name till Diamond touches her shoulder. She looks at Diamond when the therapist calls her name. "Sapphira?" The Therapist asks. "Huh?" she asks. "You were thinking awfully hard. Would you liked to tell us what were you thinking about?" he asks.

"Oh no it was about someone else" she says. "Okay. Well I think that all the time we have. See you next week" he says. Sapphira gather her stuff and goes home. Later that night Brianna does the dishes while Sapphira and Roman sit in the living room. Sapphira sits on the couch sipping her soda while Roman sits in the recliner sipping his beer. Roman isn't really paying attention to the TV even though his favorite movie is on. Instead he's staring at Sapphira's long tanned legs which are accommodated by a pair a red stiletto platform shoes.

Roman can feel his member come to life which makes him bite his knuckle. Roman sits his beer down and goes to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. He palms himself through his jeans pulling his shaft out and beginning to stroke and squeeze it moaning softly. He went commando which was good if he ever needed to do what he is doing now. Sapphira knocks on the door "Roman. You okay. You walked out of the room kinda fast". "Yea I'm alright" he opens the door. Sapphira looks at him "um". "What?" he looks down "oh shit" he turns around and zip his pants up. "Oh my god" Sapphira says. "Sorry" Roman says, "Hey what's going?" Brianna asks

Sapphira spins around "uh nothing". Brianna raises her eye brows "okay". Roman walks out of the bathroom, "well I gotta be at the studio really early tomorrow so I will see you guys in the morning" Brianna goes into the bathroom. Roman and Sapphira go back into the living room

An hour later Sapphira unloads the dish washer. Roman comes up behind her and grabs her hips making her jump and spin around. Roman kisses her cradling her cheek "I've been wanting to do that since I met you this morning". Sapphira smiles and kisses him. She pulls him to her room, Roman watching her strip while he strips himself. Both of them sharing small passionate kisses every not and then

Sapphira kicks her clothes away as Roman does the same. Roman picks up Sapphira and throws her gently on the bed. Roman gently runs his hand up and down her leg. Saphhira stairs at him. He crawls on to of her and claims her mouth in a searing kiss. Sapphira moans and holds onto Roman's strong bicep. Roman moves and begins kissing Sapphira's neck making her moan his name. Roman smirks against her neck, he then whispers in her ear "you want me me baby" he puts his between her legs. Sapphira nods leaning up to kiss him. Roman kisses her rubbing his hand up and down her wet folds. "Roman..." she trails off. "What do you need baby?" he asks. "I-I... need you" she says. Roman smirks and scoots down and buries his face between her legs. Sapphira moans tangling her fingers in his hair

Roman swirls his tongue around her wet folds making Sapphira tremble and shudder. Roman reaches down and grabs his hard cock and strokes and squeezes it. He sits up and strokes himself and smirks at Sapphira. Shapphira moans at the sight, Roman grabs Sapphira's legs and puts them over his shoulder and roughly thrusts into her. Sapphira moans grabbing the sheets. While Roman is steadily thrusting into Sapphira he plants butterfly kisses all over her body. He claims her lips in a hungry kiss

"Roman fast" Sapphira says. Roman smirks beginning to move faster and pins her arms above her head. Sapphira moans "mmm so good". Roman moves even faster to the point where the head board starts hitting the wall. Sapphira wraps her legs around Roman's waste and pulls him into a kiss. Roman kisses back shoving his tongue into her mouth making Sapphira moan into his mouth.

"Mmm Roman" she moans. Roman flips them over "ride me baby. Roll those hips". Sapphira puts her hands on his chest to support her and begins rolling her hips. Roman moans holding onto her thighs and squeezing them "damn you're so tight I should have came here sooner" he begins squeezing her breasts "so soft". Sapphira moans beginning to raise up and down on Roman's cock

Roman holds her up by the hips thrusting into her watching his cock slide in and out of her tight heat. Sapphira moans above him as Roman begins talking dirty to her "you like that don't you?" he smirks. Sapphira moans in response, "yea take that cock like a pro baby" Roman growls. Sapphira moans "I'm close!". Roman flips them back over and begins to pound her staring at down at her. "Roman!" Sapphira cries out and releases clenching around Roman. That sends Roman over the edge as he his balls tightening up and he releases into Sapphira making her cry out his name. Roman collapses beside her "that was amazing". Sapphira smiles "yea".

The next morning after Brianna has gone to the studio Sapphira is reading the paper and drinking coffee. Roman comes in and pours himself a glass and takes a swig "morning". She looks up "morning". Roman sits next to her "listen about last night I didn't want it to be a one night stand". Sapphira looks at him "neither do I". Roman kisses her "wanna try a relationship. We can take it slow". she smiles "okay" she kisses him, he kisses back

* * *

 **Requested by Sapphirexskies hope you like it**

 **R &R **


	4. Chloe and Roman

**here is Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN WWE! Vince McMahon does**

* * *

 **Roman Reigns One Shots**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Rating: R**

 **Summary: Chloe and Roman have been sleeping together for months having late night booty calls when ever they needed it. Chloe works as a stripper while Roman is CEO of Reigns Sporting Goods.**

* * *

Chloe is about done with her shift at the strip club when she gets a text from Roman. _*meet me at my house in a hour-Roman._ Chloe smiles and grabs her purse clocking out and then walking out of the club and getting into her car. Roman's house is a 20 minute drive from the club so it doesn't take Chloe to get to his house. Chloe pulls into Roman's driveway and gets out of the car and walks up to the door and ringing the door bell

Roman is pouring two glasses of champagne smiling when the doorbell rings. He sent his staff of his house home so him and Chloe had the whole house to himself. Roman walks over and opens the door and lets Chloe in. Chloe sits her purse on the couch and smiles and Roman walks over to her and pulls her into a steamy kiss. Chloe kisses back pulling the the hair bow out of his hair falling down around his shoulder. Roman kisses her again then walking over to his bar and grabs the two glasses of champagne and hands a glass to Chloe. Chloe slips her champagne

"mmm sweet" she says and sits her glass and down on the table. She looks up noticing Roman watching her with hungry eyes. "take that jacket off dance for me" Roman says and sits on the couch. He turns o the stereo in the corner of the room. Chloe walks around the coffee table her heels clicking with every step and begins unbuttoning her jacket slowly. Roman watching her every move with hungry eyes.

Chloe smirks at him and drops her jacket. Roman licks his lips "mmm you know what daddy likes" he takes a drink and watches Chloe slowly takes her top off exposing her red lace bra. She begins to sway her hips pushing her shorts down revealing her red lace thong. Roman growls palming himself through his pants "come sit down baby".

Chloe walks over to him and sits down. Roman kisses her hungry and pulls her into his lap "you look hot as hell tonight". Chloe smiles "I put his on for you". He kisses her again and unclasps her bar. "Oh I missed them" Roman says. Chloe smiles "and they missed you". Roman lays Chloe on the couch and claims her mouth in a searing kiss. Chloe unbuttons Roman's shirt un tucking his shirt. Roman shrugs his shirt off and throws it in the floor and begins kissing Chloe's neck making her moan loudly

"Roman" Chloe moans. "What baby? What do you need?" he whispers in her ear. "I...need...you...badly" she moans. Roman smirks pulling her bra the rest of the way off and reaches for her bottoms. "Lift you're his baby" Chloe lifts her hips groaning when she feels Roman's hands against her skin. Roman throws Chloe thong in the floor and begins unbuckling his belt pulling it through the hips and dropping it in the floor. He pops the button on his pants and unzips them standing up and dropping his pants

Chloe is mesmerized by the length of the shaft. She had seen it millions of times but it stills impresses her. Roman grabs the lube out of the drawer under the coffee table and crawls back in between Chloe's legs "ready baby?" Chloe hands "I've been ready". Roman smirks and begins kissing her neck making her moan loudly. Chloe tangles her fingers into Roman's hair. Roman smirks at her and leaves a love bite on the other side of her neck and begins sucking and kisses her breasts. Chloe moans "Roman I need you"

Roman smirks and begans lubing his cock up and slowly enters and lets Chloe adjust to his size. Chloe moans alerting Roman he can move. He begins slowly moving "no matter how much I fuck you you're still tight". Chloe smirks and pulls him into a kiss, he kisses back and begins moving faster. Chloe moans "mmm Roman"

Roman kisses her neck and squeezes her breast "wrap your legs around me baby". Chloe wraps her legs around Roman's waste pulling him closer. Roman pins Chloe's arms above her head and begins pounding away making Chloe scream out his name, he smirks sucking on her nipple. Chloe screams out "Roman!". Roman grabs Chloe's legs and puts them over his shoulders going deeper inside her. He pounds inside her hitting her G-spot dead on with every thrust

"Roman! Baby harder!" Chloe screams. Roman bites his lip in a sexy manner "I keep forgetting how tight you are ugh" Chloe moans squeezing around him. "Baby don't make me come to early" he groans. Chloe smiles sexily, Roman smirks and kisses her hungrily and flips them over "ride me baby". Chloe begins rolling her hips putting her hands on Roman's chest to support her.

Roman moans feeling his cock throb inside her. Chloe begins bouncing up and down on him her breasts bouncing up and down. Roman grabs her breasts and squeezes her breast. Chloe leans down and kisses him. Roman grabs her hips and raises her up and down. Chloe moans clawing at his chest. Roman growls and flips them over and pounds away. "I'm close" Chloe gasps out. Roman smirks "so am I baby".

Chloe squeezes around him moaning. Roman growls and spills into her. Chloe moans and comes around him. Roman pulls out and lays beside her "amazing as always". Chloe smiles "yea"


End file.
